1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hydraulic pumps as used in automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to hydraulic devices, such as pumps, having a slidable valve within a bore, and specifically to an apparatus for retaining the valve within the bore while the device is being serviced.
2. Disclosure Information
Hydraulic pumps are well known to those skilled in the hydraulics art, as are many forms of actuators having sliding valves therein. Commonly these valves are used to control fluid flow within the pump, actuator etc. The valves are commonly located within a valve bore and are free to slide between at least two predetermined positions. Additionally, the bore is generally manufactured to allow the valve to slide completely out at least one end of the bore. This accommodates assembly, and where necessary, service of the valve assembly.
It was recently observed that in certain circumstances, it is desirable to orient power steering pumps such that a longitudinal axis the bore is generally aligned parallel to the vertical axis as installed in the vehicle. It was further observed that during service of hydraulic lines and connectors attaching to the pump, the valve could be displaced from the bore inadvertently. Thus necessitating service of the valve assembly where not necessarily required.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a hydraulic apparatus that could be oriented having a vertical valve bore that would not require inadvertent service of the valve assembly during service of hydraulic lines and their associated connectors.